Вандана
thumb https://mahamandala.com/ru/audios/665 Вандана Mańgalācaraṇa vande 'haḿ śrī-guroḥ śrī-yuta-pada-kamalaḿ śrī-gurun vaiṣṇavāḿś ca śrī-rūpaḿ sāgrajātaḿ saha-gaṇa-raghunāthānvitaḿ taḿ sa jīvam sādvaitaḿ sāvadhūtaḿ parijana-sahitaḿ kṛṣṇa-caitanya-devaḿ śrī-rādhā-kṛṣṇa-pādān saha-gaṇa-lalitā- śrī-viśākhānvitāḿś ca (Шріла Крішнадаса Кавіраджа Ґосвамі молиться): «Я у смиренні схиляюся до лотосоподібних стіп мого духовного вчителя, всіх духовних наставників і вайшнавів. Я шанобливо схиляюся перед своїми шастра-ґуру: Шрілою Рупою Ґосвамі і його старшим братом Шрілою Санатаною Ґосвамі, а також перед Шрілою Раґгунатхою Дасом Ґосвамі і Шрілою Джівою Ґосвамі. Я висловлюю пошану тим, хто ще більш піднесений: Шрі Чайтаньї Махапрабгу, хто сходить зі Своїми атрибутами і супутниками - такими великими особистостями, як Шрі Нітьянанда Прабгу і Шрі Адвайта Ачар’я. З великим благоговінням я схиляюся до лотосоподібних стіп Шрі Шрі Радги-Ґовінди і всіх ґопі, очолюваних Лалітою Деві і Вішакхою Деві ». Шріла Крішнадаса Кавіраджа Ґосвамі молиться: Я у смиренні схиляюся до лотосоподібних стіп мого духовного вчителя всіх вайшнавів і духовних наставників. Я шанобливо схиляюсь перед своїми шастра-ґуру: Шрілою Рупою Ґосвамі і його старшим братом Шрілою Санатаною Ґосвамі, а також перед Шрілою Раґгунатхою Дасом Ґосвамі і Шрілою Джівою Ґосвамі. Я висловлюю пошану тим, хто ще більш піднесений: Шрі Чайтаньї Махапрабгу, хто сходить зі Своїми супутниками і атрибутами, такими особистостями видатними, як Господь Нітьянанда і Шрі Адвайта Ачар’я. З великим благоговінням я схиляюся до стіп лотосоподібних Шрі Шрі Радги-Ґовінди і всіх ґопі, очолюваних Лалітою Деві і Вішакхою Деві». TRANSLATION I offer my respectful obeisances unto the lotus feet of my spiritual master and of all the other preceptors on the path of devotional service. I offer my respectful obeisances unto all the Vaiṣṇavas and unto the six Gosvāmīs, including Srīla Rūpa Gosvāmī, Srīla Sanātana Gosvāmī, Raghunātha dāsa Gosvāmī, Jīva Gosvāmī, and their associates. I offer my respectful obeisances unto Advaita Acārya Prabhu, Srī Nityānanda Prabhu, Srī Caitanya Mahāprabhu, and all His devotees, headed by Srīvāsa Thākura. I then offer my respectful obeisances unto the lotus feet of Lord Kṛṣṇa, Srīmatī Rādhārānī, and all the gopīs, headed by Lalitā and Viśākhā. (Шрила Кришнадас Кавирадж Госвами молится): «Я в смирении склоняюсь к лотосоподобным стопам моего духовного учителя, всех духовных наставников и вайшнавов. Я почтительно склоняюсь перед своими шастра-гуру: Шрилой Рупой Госвами и его старшим братом Шрилой Санатаной Госвами, а также перед Шрилой Рагхунатхом Дасом Госвами и Шрилой Дживой Госвами. Я выражаю почтение тем, кто еще более возвышен: Шри Чайтанье Махапрабху, нисшедшему со Своими атрибутами и спутниками — такими великими личностями, как Шри Нитьянанда Прабху и Шри Адвайта Ачарья. С великим благоговением я склоняюсь к лотосоподобным стопам Шри Шри Радхи-Говинды и всех гопи, возглавляемых Лалитой Деви и Вишакхой Деви». Srī Guru Praṇāma oḿ ajñāna-timirāndhasya jñānāñjana-śalākayā cakṣur unmīlitaḿ yena tasmai śrī-gurave namaḥ Духовний вчитель змастивши мої очі цілющим бальзамом самбандга-ґйани, правильного розуміння навколишнього світу, пробудив моє внутрішнє бачення відкрив мої очі трансцендентним смолоскипом з темряви невігластва мене вивів, подарувавши надію. У глибокій повазі я схиляюся перед Шрі Ґурудевом. TRANSLATION I offer my respectful obeisances unto my spiritual master, who has opened my eyes, which were blinded by the darkness of ignorance, with the torchlight of knowledge. Умастив мои глаза целительным бальзамом самбандха-гьяны, правильного восприятия окружающего мира, духовный учитель пробудил мое внутреннее видение и вывел меня из тьмы невежества, подарив надежду. В глубоком почтении я склоняюсь перед Шри Гурудевом.